Whole New World
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: Kagome wanders into an unknown forest, and gets kidnapped by a mysterious white haired dog demon, that she knows nothing about. IK R
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Chapter 1

Bye Kagome13

An edit version of whole new world. Also I am taking the other chapters, to this story, so I can reedit and revise the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the show Inuyasha. But I wish I did.**

**Kagome's point of view**

Hello, my name is Kagome. I have just recently moved to the America from England. I come from a rich family, but I like to help the servants and the people around me. Everyone thinks I am a 'Witch' for the reasons I do not know.

I have raven hair that falls to my shoulder and I have brown eyes. I'm about 5 feet and 4inch tall and I think one of the reasons, people ignored me, is because of my looks. I look too much like my great grandmother Kikyo. Some say that grandmother had the power to purify anybody or anything that demon energy in them. I guess looking like your dead grandmother is a bad thing, if she can purify anything that was bad.

_**Somewhere else regular point of view **_

A Native American tribe was getting ready to go to battle with their rival tribe, the Wolf people. The leader of this tribe was a man name Inuyasha and his person was the descended of the white dog or wolf. He had become the war leader at the tender age of fifteen. So far in his two years of being the war leader, he had gone to battle and destroys their enemy tribes.

But Inuyasha's Mother wishes for him to take a wife. Inuyasha moved a lock of his hair out of his face, while his cute dog ears scanned the area to see if anybody or anything was near. Or by the way, he is a half demon and his tribe is that of humans and magical beings.

'_Time to getting rid of those Wolf bastards_.'

**Kagome**

Kagome had decided to take a little walk in the forest, because her parents had decided to wed her to their mayor of the small town. His name is Naraku Smith and his pervious wife died giving birth to his twin daughters who looked nothing alike.

There was Kanna, who had look like a little girl with her white –blond hair and with her black eyes that held no emotion in them. Then there was her older twin sister Kagura, Who had the brown hair and red ruby-brown eyes. If Kagome married their father, she would be their stepmother.

That would be strange for her, because the twins were a year older than she is. After all she was at the tender age of fifteen.

'_How could they_?' She thought to herself 'I_ want to marry for love or unless someone who is no so …old, or the less not have children who are older then me.'_ She winced at the last thought.

She kicked a rock. she continued her walk in the forest. She noticed something strange going on in the forest. She saw a bunch of native. Kagome ran behind a tree, so they couldn't notice her. She looked at them; they looked strange in their buckskin gown and with their war face paint on their face.

She looked at the man that seems to be the leader of the band. He had strange hair color, none that she has every seen before. His hair was that of silver white hair, which look like pure light. Instead of having human ears at the side of his face, he had two dog shaped ears at the top of his head. The man with his strange appearance and his war paint made him look vicious.

The men were ready for their battle, for they had their weapons at their sides.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sniff the area around him. He notices that there was a heavenly scent that surround him and for some unknown reason it sooth his soul. The heavenly scent smells something of Jasmine's. He lifted his hand up to signal his men to hold up.

He followed the source of the smell and it leads him to a very large oak tree.

'_EEP he found me_.' Kagome thought, as she prayed to God that the Natives leader would not find her. Inuyasha continue to follow the scent, but he then ran into a leg, then he went it chest and then finally he found the face of the scent. The scent belong to that a foreigner girl.

He looked into her brown eyes and she looked into his. Kagome never had seen such beautiful eyes before. They were a beautiful shade of gold and for some strange reason She felt like he was looking into her soul.

So what did you think of it. Better then the original, right?


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT

A Whole New World

Chapter Two

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Here the next chapter and it is edited. So enjoy and tell me, what you guys think about it please!! Also, whether you guys think I should edit my others stories as while as this one.**_

Inuyasha continued to stare at the beautiful goddess that was in front of him. Of course, his mouth got the best of him.

"What are you looking at?''

The girl looked shocked that Inuyasha could speak in English to her.

"Well excuse me, Mister but I'm not the one smelling random people like a dog.'' she remarked.

Now it was Inuyasha turn to be shocked, because most foreigner girls were shy and would run away from him.

"What in the hell are you doing in my forest?'' he asked, as he continue to arguing with the girl.

"You forest, I don't see your name anywhere.''

He didn't make comment, but he did make a weird sound that strange like "Feh"

"Inuyasha!'' Said one of his warrior "We must continued on our journey, if we are to make it to the Wolf Territory by tomorrow. "

"I have changed my mind. We shall not go to the wolf demon tribe tonight.'' Said Inuyasha as he continued to stare at Kagome

"But Inuyasha, what are we going to do with the girl?''

"We shall take her.'' Said Inuyasha grabbed a piece of cloth that had been tied around his wrist and his tied it around Kagome's mouth, using it as a gag.

'What the heck is he doing??' Kagome thought as she fought him as he tried to tie to the cloth around her mouth.

He finally got it around her mouth, and he made sure that it was securely tight around her mouth. He had both her hands, in one of his hand and he commands his men to give him something to tie her up with.

"Gimme a rope.''

One of his men gave him a vine-like rope to tie around her hands.

She fought him, by trying to scar and kick him, but he just dodged her hits and picked her up: throw her over his shoulder.

"Let go home, men.'' He shouted, as he led his men back home.

Kagome beat her tied-hands against his back.

Inuyasha's men were whisper to themselves, about the strange girl that had captured their leader interest.

"Why do you think he is taking her?'' asked on the man to his compains.

"Probably because of her chocolate brown eyes'' Said one

"Or her lovely long wavy raven hair.''

Inuyasha got fed up with all his men's whisper, so he yelled at them to shut up. "Will you all just shut up.''

All men shut up immediately for their leader's wrath was dangerous enough to kill them.

Kagome continued to struggle for her freedom, but she couldn't break out of the vine-like ropes.

Inuyasha and his men arrive at a village. The village was filling with tipis and strange things that Kagome has never seen before. Inuyasha raise his hand to signal his men, that they could return back home for the night.

He then still carried her to farther tipi, which was pretty isolated from the rest of tents.

Inuyasha walked into his tipi and drop her on a buffalo and deer skin bed. She let on a huff, as she hilted the bed, face first. She rolled over on her side and her bound's hand flow to her mouth to untie the cloth from her mouth.

She finally got the clot out her mouth. Kagome started to yell at the strange Native, which had kidnapped her.

"Who the hell do you think you are.'' She shouted at Inuyasha, who had his back to her. He was gain some plants together and putting them in a cup that had water.

"Here'' He said as he put the cup of water to her lips.

"What are you doing? Trying to poison me?'' She said, as she pushed the cup of water away with her bound hands. He ignored to her and again pushed the water back at her. Kagome was in a tire need of something refreshing down her thought. So she decided to take the chance with this strange cup of water.

She was grateful for the cup of water, but when she drinks some of it .She noticed that it had biter taste to it. The native took the cup away from her lips.

"That better not been poison, otherwise I am coming back to kill you.'' She said in a droopy voice, as she close her eyes to fall asleep. Inuyasha untie her hands and the gag around her neck.

Inuyasha tucked her in his bed with the deer skin cover and left to got see his father.

"Father!!'' Inuyasha called to his father, as he stood outside his parent's tipi.

"Come in, my son.'' A strong male voice said from inside the tent.

Inuyasha lift up the flip to his parent's tipi and walked in. Sitting there was an old man with his Inuyasha's hair and eyes. While the man was handsome, the woman at his side was beautiful. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and unique violent eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha'' the woman asked

"Um… I have captured a foreigner girl, which was in our forest.'' He told his parents sheepish. He scratched his neck uncomfortable.

"And you did this because?'' His mother asked

"Um, um… because.'' Inuyasha said clueless to his own reasoning.

"Because...What Inuyasha?''

"Because…''

Inuyasha's eyes scanned his parent's tipi and him cursing himself about coming to his parents to tell them. 'Stupid idea'

"Because why! Say it all ready.'' His father yelled at him.

"I want her to be my woman.'' Inuyasha shouted out

"I think half the tribe heard that confusion.''

"Thanks Mom.'' His mother just smiled at him.

"This woman as what?' His father asked, getting them back on topic

"My Woman, My Wife, My MATE!''

"Oh.''

"How do I make her my mate? Father.'' Inuyasha asked them

"You courted her and make her fall in love with you.'' Said Inuyasha's mother

End of chapter

**The next edit chapter should be out by tomorrow night or a little early if possible. So read and review, plus tell me what you think of the grammar and spelling. If I have to important and stuff like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT

A Whole New World

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**

**For everyone information, this is completely fiction and most of it is made up. I really don't know, if Native Americans actually lived like this. So I improve on my facts, because there really is not any good romance Native American books out there, and if there were. I must be missing them. So please enjoy and tell me your thought!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

Inuyasha walk back to his tent to find the girl, whom he had captured sleeping in his bed. '_Oh Yea_.' thought Inuyasha 'She_ is in my bed. Oh hell, am I tired._'

He crawled into bed, and laid by side the girl. He then put his arms around her and he thought about what her name was and why she was in the forest. He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep relaxing sleep, which he had not had in a long time.

**THE NEXT MORING**

Kagome open her eyes and noticed she was not in her bed or even in her room. She notice that she was in a make sharp bed, with a boy. Then she remembers about being captured by the natives. '_Stupid Kagome, Why did you have to go walk in the forest_?' She asked herself.

She noticed that the native was in a deep sleep, which gave her time to look at her capture. At first, when she first saw him. He looked mean and vitreous, but now as his face is clear of the paint. He looked peaceful and he looked like any boy from town, minus the hair and dog ears. Kagome got an evil idea and decided to take action against the sleeping man.

"Aaahhh Perverted!'' She screamed right in one of his dog-ears and slapped him right against his face. Hard.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?'' Inuyasha asked, as he holding his bruised check.

"What do you think? Kidnapping and sleeping in the same bed as me. PERVERT!!'' She screamed the last part.

"Hey, I am not a pervert, my name is Inuyasha and what is your name.''

"I don't care what you name is and Why should I tell you my name? Where did you take me? Take me home right now!''

"In my tent'' He said simply, as he stood up from his bed and started his daily routine.

"I can see that. I am not stupid, you know. Where is this village? Please just take me home.''

"In the forest.''

"Why did you Kidnapped me?''

"Why should I tell you? You haven't told me your name yet.'' Inuyasha said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Aaahhh.'' She screamed in furious and hit the bed in angry.

"What is you name?'' He asked again

"None of your business.'' Kagome said in a huff, as she crossed her arm across her chest.

"Just tell me you name. Damn It!'' Inuyasha demand angrily

"It is Kagome.'' she said refuse to look at him.

"Ok, now that was not too hard, was it?''

"Maybe for you.'' She mummer to herself.

"Okay senses we got that settle. How about some break feast.'' Inuyasha asked, as he starts to cook some meat and vegetables.

"No thank you.''

"Come on, you must be hungry.'' he said as he start to eat the cooked meat. She looked at the meat and her stomach start to growl.

"It not poison, you know.'' He said, as he starts eat his meat.

"Oh, alright.'' She said. She sat across from him and starts to eat the meat. Actually, she practically was inhaling the food. Kagome continue to ignore him though, the food was a surprise, the meat had the right amount of spices on it and it was good.

'_Yes_.' Inuyasha thought to himself. '_Now_ _only, I got her to stop ignoring me and talk to me_.'

They sat in silence for a couple of minute before he starts to ask some questions.

"So are you married?'' Inuyasha asked, but he silent was praying to the Great Spirit that she would say no.

"No, but my parents are trying to force me to marry our mayor though.'' She told him, as she looked at her plant.

"Oh.''

"Yeah, are you married?'' She asked, returning him the flavor.

"No''

"So, Why did you get kidnapped me?'' She asked,

"Why do you want me to know.''

Kagome looked into his eyes, trying to see anything that would tell her, what kind of man was he.

"Well, I would like to know because I'm in a strange place and with a man I have never meet before.'' She stood up and walked out the tent. Inuyasha ran quickly after and garb around the waist and tries to drags her back inside the tent.

***************************************************************************

In the north live the Wolf people. They were Enemies of the Dog Demon people. They had been fight over the land for the last generation or so. The wolf people leader was a wolf- demon name Kouga, and he too was a strong warrior.

He had long black hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue and his body was toned from all the battles he had gone to. While the Dog people were original was going to attack the wolf people. Their leader Inuyasha had got preoccupied with a certain raven hair girl as one of his spies told him.

Kouga had decided to final finish off the dog people for once and all.

'Just you wait Inuyasha! I'm going to hurt you were it hurts.' thought Kouga as he round his men.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o0o00o00o00o00o00o0o0o00o000o00oo00o00o00o00o00o00oo00o0

Inuyasha was fighting the raven hair girl. Kagome was everything to fight Inuyasha and tried to escape. But he was just so damn fast and so damn smart too.

Everything she tried to kick him in the shin or punch him, he would either dodge it or block it.

"Ahh.'' Kagome screamed in frustrated

Inuyasha just laugh at her for she just looked so damn adorable when was angry. Her brown eyes sparkle with passion and angry.

"Well you please just let me go.'' Kagome begged, as she tried her best puppy's eyes and stared deep into his golden eyes

Inuyasha would give anything to her, if she just asked him, but he couldn't let her go, when he just found her.

"No''

Kagome was angry and sad, that he would not let her go home. So she punches him in the shoulder and stomped into the tent. She took a sit on the bed, and decided to stare off into space and ignore him.

Inuyasha rubbed his arm, where she had it him. Right, when he was going to saying something about her ridiculous attitude. The sounds of drums filled the air; interrupted his thoughts. The drums were used for celebrates and warning them from intruders. Once he heard them, he grabbed Kagome and ran into the forest. His heart pulse, at the fear that whoever was attacking them, would try to take her or worse kill her.

Kagome let out an eep, and she sudden ripped from her happy thoughts of books, and flowers. She was practically dragged into the forest by the wild dog boy.

'What in the world is going on?' She thought as she saw women and children flocking behind them, whom were also running into the forest.

The women and children hid in a big cave. The cave was big enough to fit a small European ship. Inuyasha direct some of the men to stay back and protect the women and children. The rest of the men went back to the village to defend their homes.

When they got there, they noticed that it was indeed their enemies, the wolf-demon tribal. Both tribes start to fight and the two leaders looked into each eyes and said

"It time to die wolf.'' Inuyasha snarl, as he pulls out his long fang-shaped sword

"Not before I kill you Inu-trud.'' said Kouga as he got in his battle stand with his two swords in each hand.

_End of chapter_

**LIKE IT? Or HATE IT? Tell me your thought, by pushing the review button. Please!! READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Edited_

Whole New World

Chapter Four

By Kagome13

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

**The next chapter is here! Hope you like! I am thinking about editing and revise The Curse, So that may be next!!**

Kagome was in the forest with the rest of the village women and she was confused about what was going on. Inuyasha didn't explain anything to her about what was going on and why she was hiding. Kagome took a spot against the gray and dark cave. Her eyes wandered away, the women were either taking care of children or sewing some weird fabrics together.

Kagome got feed up with just sitting there, so she stood of to the side of the cave; looking into the forest and silently praying that the dog-boy was okay.

'_Why are you thinking that? You don't care what happens to that savage!' _

Unknown to Kagome and the other women, two wolf demon were spying at them from the trees of the forest. These two men were Hakku and Ginta, the Kouga's cousin.

Hakku and Ginta notice the woman dressed in the weird clothing standing by the cave. She had one practically scent on her, and that was of Inuyasha. Hakku and Ginta looked at each other.

"Do you think she is the one?''

"Inuyasha's woman, She sure smell like him.'' Ginta told his brother

"Yes, that more sure. She is very pretty, I can see why the Inuyasha had kidnapped her is very pretty.''

"Yea that for sure. Wait I got an idea!!'' Ginta said, as he snapped his fingers

"What is it then?'' Hakku asked curiously

"Why don't we take Inuyasha's woman and hold her ransom. Maybe Inuyasha gave up his lands for the woman.''

"Do you think he would do that for this _girl_? I mean, it don't like she is his mate or anything. Maybe he just likes her for body, or some crap like that.''

"Well, I don't know. Do you have a better idea?" Ginta asked his brother, whom shook his head.

"Okay, then we grab her and take her back to Kouga'' Ginta told him. Hakku nodded his head in agreement. The two demons ran across and join the men, who were at watching. None of men noticed them, because the two wolf-demons had dress like them

They slow walk up to the Kagome, whom was scared and supstituious of the two men. She saw them walk to her and they didn't look like the any of the people she had seen in the village.

"Yes?'' She asked them

"Inuyasha needs you.'' Hakku told the young girl.

"Why does he need me? Is he hurt?'' She asked, worrying running through her voice.

"Yes!!''

"Well, I don't care about him! I hope he dies!'' She told them in a big huff, crossed her arms, silently she was cursing herself.

'_I really don't mean that!'_

"_He _just told us to get you, please come. He may be hurt and he has something to tell you.'' Ginta told her

"Oh Okay, led the way.'' She slowed follow them into the forest, in search of Inuyasha. '_Please god, let him be okay_.' She prayed. She had weird feeling for this dog-boy savage. She never had these feeling before. Her heart would start to racing and her palms would start to sweat.

**BATTLE SCENE **

The two leaders continue their fight with each other, both having numerous wounds on them. Then all of sudden, a wolf howl was heard in the forest. Kouga smirked at his oppentant and said

"See ya later, dog-trud.''

Kouga then ran out on their battle, running into the forest, with Inuyasha slowly chasing after him.

"Hey, wimpy wolf! Come back here! You can't run out on a bed.'' Inuyasha yelled at the wolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked her two compains.

Hakku and Ginta both smiled at each other and told her "We don't know and we don't care!'' They had a rope in their hands and went to tie her. Kagome fought against them. '_Crap! I am getting kidnapped again! Inuyasha, please come and get me' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha soon got tired of chasing Kouga and thought about Kagome. _'I better check on her! Make sure none of the stupid wolfs get to her.'_

So he ran to the caves, he saw his men reunited with their family and he looked for his own, but as he looked through thousands faces of his village. He didn't see the one that stood out.

His started to get a bad feeling. "Inuyasha, what wrong?'' His sister-in-law Rin, asked him. Rin was a short woman who was about 5'2, very slim, with black hair and brown eyes. Plus she was human, who was a big shocked to Inuyasha's parent, because her husband Sesshomaru was a full demon and he didn't really care for humans.

"Have you seen a foreigner girl, who is about this height? She has black hair and really pale skin with a couple brown freckles on her nose.''

"Oh! Her! Yes, I have seen her, but not in awhile. Actually two men was talking her early and she followed them into the forest.'' Rin told him.

"What did they look like?''

Rin describe them to him, and Inuyasha knew right away, that she was kidnapped by Kouga's cousin.

'_Now I know why the stupid wolf ran off after that damn call. He kidnapped Kagome._' He growled at the thought of the stupid wolf with Kagome.

'_You Are Dead, Wolf_!

To Be Continuing…

Well that the end, for this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Read And Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome**

Whole New World

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**_

Hakku and Ginta carried Kagome to their den, where they meet their leader, Kouga. Then they gentle place her on the cold ground floor in front of Kouga.

Kouga noticed the woman, and he kneed down next to her. Her black hair was all in her, so he could not see her face. He gently moved her hair out of her face. Kouga was shock to see that dog-trud had such good taste in his woman.

'_Wow...she is pretty_.' He thought, as he picked the bondage girl and put her on his bed of furs.

He then left her there and went to his cousin and told them

"Good job, boys. I think she will make a pretty captive.''

"Okay. So what are we going to do with her?'' asked Ginta

"Inuyasha should be on his way and there is only one thing that will bring him to his knees.'' Kouga said, as he looked back at their captive.

"What is that?''

"Make her fall in love with me or she want her to stay with me.'' Kouga smirked at that idea.

"WHAT! Why you want her?'' Hakku asked

"I think I may be in love.'' Kouga said, as he got some weird dreaming look in his eye.

"WHAT? Kouga, you can't be in love with this girl. You just meet the girl and not only that! She is the enemy intend bride.'' said Hakku as he tried to shake some sense into his cousin.

"Yea, I have to agree with Hakku on this. Kouga, you can't let you feelings get in the way, plus you're suppose to marry Ayame from the Northern region and we are just using the girl for our revenge.'' Ginta said

Kouga, winced at the mention of his suppose future mate. Ayame was a beautiful demon wolf. Her reddish hair was pulled into two high pigtails. Her eyes were a pretty shade of emerald. He made a promise that he would marry her some day, when they were at the tender age of 8.

"I know that! But I have feelings for this girl!''

Hakku and Ginta continue to argue with their cousin about this bootissous plan. In the forest, Inuyasha was sniffing the plant and the trees for Kagome's scent and his enemies. He knew the two men who took Kagome and their scent. They were Kouga's cousin and lackeys.

He followed the scent and He did not take any of his men with him. This journal was for him alone, and he needs to rescue Kagome by himself. He leaves his older brother in charge with the village and they have to rebuild themselves new home.

Inuyasha ran as quick as possible through the woods, and he found the cave that Kouga's men been using to spy on the Dog People. Outside the cave, he could smell Kagome's scent all over it. He though the cave and saw Kouga in an agreement with his two lackeys.

'_Hold on Kagome. I am on my way_!'

When he saw the two men thought took Kagome, his eyes flash crimson red. How dare they take his mate-to-be? He couldn't wait to rip tem to sheds and if they touch one hair on her head; there would be heads rolling.

Inuyasha walk up to the three men and said to them in a dangerous voice. "Where is my woman.''

"Why do you want to know?'' Kouga said, as he glared at Hakku and Ginta, for allowing their unwanted guest surprise them.

"I found her first so that makes her mine. Beside why would she like a wimpy wolf like you, I mean you ran away from our fight, before I could hurt you.'' Inuyasha told him, as he wiped out his big fang sword.

"Well, I don't see your mark on her, so she is free game. Beside maybe she wants to be my woman and not yours. Kouga smirked at the in rage Dog-demon

Kagome watch the two men fight over her like a piece of meat. '_At this point, I don't_ _think I want any of those men!! Sush!! MEN!!'_ She thought to herself, as she glared at the men.' _Please Someone Just untie me!'_

"Well you know what, wolf she is mine and I am taking her back.'' Inuyasha told him, as he got in battle stance.

"Why don't you both fight to death and the winner get the girl?'' Ginta said out loud, causing him to get hit by his brother.

"Excited Idea!'' Kouga said, "To the Death and the winner get Kagome as their bride.'' Kouga told his enemy.

"Keh, Whatever, but you have to asked Kagome if she want to be treat like a piece of meat.'' Inuyasha said.

'_Oh Thank God, Inuyasha lest somewhat remember my feelings_.' She tried to fight to the ropes and get free.

"We will ask her later. '' Kouga said as he rushes and strike Inuyasha in the face, causing Inuyasha to fall back. He got back up and saw that a little blood was tricking down the side of his mouth. He wiped the blood and looked at his opponent.

"You are going to regret that!''

Inuyasha swung his sword at Kouga, who dodged his attack. Then Kouga attempted to kick Inuyasha in the side, but Inuyasha blocked his attack. On the side lines, Hakku, Ginta and Kagome watch the fight. Hakku and Ginta cheered for their leader, while Kagome silently cheered for Inuyasha.

'_Please let the dog boy wins! I don't think I can stay being with this wolf demon without attempting to kill him.'_

"Go Kouga! Kick his ass!'' Hakku Shout at Kouga!

"Yeah, Kouga. You can easily win against this _dog._''

Somehow Kagome got herself free from those damn ropes. She quickly unties her feet and took the cloth around her mouth off. Then she sneak behind the two demon lackeys, on the way there she picked up a huge rock. The two demons where too busy watching the fight, giving a perfect oppentian to strike them behind their head, causing them to fall to their knees.

"Sorry about this, boys. Nothing personal.'' She told their fallen forms.

Once the men were knock out. She noticed that dog boy and wolf boy were fighting. Hopeful, Inuyasha would finish off the wolf, so she can return home. She had enough of adventure in the last two days to last for a lifetime. She heard some parts of their conversation and they were talking about her.

"She mine,'' The wolf boy told dog boy

"No, she is not. She was mine before you saw her and you better stay the fuck away from her, before I seriously start maiming you.'' Inuyasha said, as he swung his sword against Kouga, he cut Kouga on the arm.

'_What the heck? Am I a piece of meat or what? Those two idiots are really doing want to die!_ '' Kagome thought, as one of her eyes started to twitched crazy.

While the two boys were fighting, Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent and noticed that she had freed herself. He silently smirks at her independent. He thought forming a plan and he laughed at Kouga, as he landed a wound on Kouga. Then he quickly ran to where Kagome was, and picked her up and ran for their dear lives.

Kouga quickly tried to follow, but his leg was wound in the fight. He Shouted at Inuyasha's fading form "YOU STOLE MY WOMAN!''

Inuyasha laughed again. Kagome was back in his arms nice and safe. He really out to ask her the question, before his insides turned into mush.

"Kagome''

She heard Inuyasha's whisper her name, and she looked into his beautiful amber eyes and felt draw into them.

"Did they hurt?''

"No, but that wolf was really creepy through.'' She told him

He laughed "I totally agree with, let go home'' He told her as they jumped in the air, and rush to get back to there little village and then she thought of her parents.

'_Home_.'

To Be Continue…

**What do you think? Should I update faster? For those who have read love between Species, Should I redo that story and change the name??**


	6. Chapter 6

Edited

A Whole New World

Chapter 6

By Kagome13

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

_**THANK YOU GUYS!! Here the next chapter!**_

Miroku Higurashi arrive back home out that his younger sister was missing. His parents told him, that she had ran out of their house, when she found out that she was engage to the mayor Naraku. Miroku was furious at his parents; he blame his parents for her ran away. They didn't care about her feeling about Naraku.

'_How could they do that to my sister_?!'

Miroku stay at home for two days before he start to wander out in the forest looking for his sister. He couldn't find his sister and he was starting to worry that she had been kidnapped by the native of this area. On one of his many journeys; He ran across a log cabin. He was so tired from his journey, so he walks up to the door and knocks on it. Miroku waited a couple of minutes before he knocked on it again.

He waited again; he got fed up and slow opens the door. The door was unlocked and He slowly walks into it. He looked away the one room cabin, and he yelled out. "Hello, anybody here?''

The cabin looked like it was in being used, but Miroku couldn't sense anyone and plus he was died-tired and he no longer cared about it. He dropped his stuffed and crawled into the buckskin bed and He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sango and her brother walked home from their hunt. They had captured a pig and were now ready to skin it and cook it, But Sango notice something was fun with their cabin. She saw that the door was open a little ajar.

"Kohaku Stay here.'' Sango told her little brother.

She grabbed her weapon, a great boomerang of some kind. The boomerang was called Hiraikotsu. She sneaked into her own cabin and she found a man sleeping on her bed. He looked like he was one of the settlers that came across the big blue ocean.

He had black hair, which was pulled back into a small ponytail that rest at his nape. He had dirt on his face, but she wished she could see his eyes.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her butt. Sango let a squeak out, before she brought her weapon down onto the sleeping man.

"Ouch.'' said the man as he woke up with a big bump on his head.

"What was that? '' asked a sleeping Miroku, who sat up in the bed

"Who are you? What do you want? And why are you in my house?'' yelled a woman's voice

"What?''

"Who are you?'' the voice yelled again, but this time he felt something smooth and sharp against his neck.

"I am Miroku and I am looking for my younger sister Kagome. My sister looks like me, expect she has brown eyes, instant of blue and I am sorry that I came into your house uninvited, but please you have to understand. I was tired, and I really need to take a nap.'' Miroku told her as fast as he could.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?'' Sango told the strange man.

"You have no proof. Just my word.'' Miroku said sincerely, as he took a deep gulp and the woman put a slight pursue on the knife.

Sango thought about his story and she withdrew her knife from the man's throat.

"If you are lying to me, I will cut off your family Jewels.'' Sango told him, as she walked toward the door. Miroku turned paled at the thought of his jewel being cut of.

"I am not lying.''

"Then that good for you.''

Kagome and Inuyasha came back to the village; standing there outside Inuyasha's tent was a man with her same white hair and eyes. Inuyasha hold Kagome's hand as they walked up to the man.

Kagome noticed that this man was a least 4 inches taller then Inuyasha, and he had two purple stripes on the side of his face and a blue crest moon on his forehead.

"I can see you got the girl back.'' The man told Inuyasha

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Kagome, this is my older half brother Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded to the man, and he nodded his respect to her.

"Father, want to meet with us, as soon as possible.'' Sesshomaru told his brother; Inuyasha nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Kagome. Please come by a meet my wife.'' Sesshomaru told her, as he walked off.

"He is your half brother?'' She asked Inuyasha

"Yea, his mother was dad's first wife, but she died when Sesshomaru was 5 years old. Then my dads meet my mother three years later. Sesshomaru is full dog-demon.''

"Dog demon?''

"Oh, Yeah! You don't know the difference. Well, come into the tent and I will tell you our legends of the demons and humans. For instant, I am half-dog demon. My mother is full human and dad is full dog demon.''

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"This is the legend of how we the natives of this great land came from….''

To Be Continue…

_**Like It? What do you think? Read and Review!! Anyone want a cookie?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Edited

Whole New World

By Kagome13

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Miroku made is bed in front of the fire and he watches his hostess and her brother get into their beds.

"Tomorrow, we will started looking for your sister, but beware it is going to be long and difficult. Also don't expect to find her tomorrow.'' Sango told him.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement, as he settles in to the furring bed. Sango pulled her cover over head. The stranger that was in front of her fire sleeping was really handsome.

'_No!! Your CRAZY girl! He is outsider!! He only wants to use you and take your land from you. He knows nothing about you and your culture .Hurt him before he hurt you or_._ Kohaku_'' a small part of herself thought.

'_Shut Up!' _The one part of her thought to herself._ She l_et out a sigh, and she closed her eyes. She slowly tried to get her mind over the cute stranger.

Miroku stared at the beautiful hostess, and he fell asleep with her face in with her face image in his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Where is she?" Naraku demand. He pounds his fist onto his desk. The loud sound cause both Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi to jump up in fear. Their mayor scared the crap out of them.

"My good sir, we honestly have no idea where she is? We have sent her older brother on a search for her.'' Mr. Higurashi told his Mayor first and then he slowly backup.

"That fools of son of yours. Ha-ha, like he will find him. I will send my own men to find her and they will bring her back here. We will be married the minute she is back.'' Naraku told them, as he hit his desk again.

"But…''

"I will not have your foolish son looking for Kagome. My men will bring her back home and where she belongs.''

"But….'' Mrs. Higurashi start to say

"NO BUTS!! She will be MY WIFE!!'' Naraku yelled at them, which cause Mrs. Higurashi to flinched back in fear.

Kagura and her younger sister, Kanna hid under their father's grand oak desk. They could hear their father talking about his plans to marry the strange girl Kagome. Kagura the eldest of them narrow her red eyes at the thoughts of the marriage and her possible new stepmother.

Kagura hated Kagome; because the fact her father wanted the young girl and Kagura hate that fact. Her father Naraku was 37 years old And Kagome was about 16 years. That would be a 21 year gap between them, and beside that fact, if Kagome become her mother then she would have to respect her even through Kagura was older then the strange girl.

Kagura and Kanna had practically raised themselves up. They had no need for a mother. Kagura just sat there dumbfound with Kanna and they heard their father sent out his men to find the girl. Kagura prayed that Kagome would never be found and if possible she was died.

0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0000o0o0oo0o0o00o00o00o00

Kagome woke up to find that herself alone in the bed. She let out of big yawn out and stretched her muscles out. She smiled to herself. Last night Inuyasha had told her the history of his people, which she found to be very interesting but the best part of last night was Inuyasha had kissed on her lips. She could feel her checks turning red. She let out a sigh. She starts to clean the tent. She went down the stream to wash all the clothes. Kagome look at her reflection in the water and she saw that her pale face had started to get a tan. Also her long black hair was no pass her shoulders and she smiled at her reflection. Kagome had never felt so happy and carefree in her life. Of course, she was in a strange village and they have strange custom to her people.

She enjoyed watching the natives worked in farms, and while the women made clothing out of animals skins. She sat at the river bay and people watched. She couldn't not wrap her head around the fact that these natives actually believed they decreased from a giant white wolf/dog.

When Inuyasha was telling her the story, she remembers she giggled at the conversation about his family coming from a line of mystic dogs. By telling her that his family was actually a direct line from that Great White Dog, whom name is Inutaisho, which oddly enough is Inuyasha's father same name too.

Inuyasha saw Kagome at the river bay, soaking the sun and he watched her from a distance. She was so pretty and she took the story of his people to heart. She may had made the connect that Inutaisho the Great White Dog was actually his father, and the native bride he had took as a wife was actually his mother.

"She is very pretty, is she?'' Inutaisho asked, as he walk up to his son's side and gazed at the foreign beauty who had stole his son's heart. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement with his father.

"Why don't you invite her off to our tent for dinner? I'm sure your mother would be happy to meet her, plus we can see what kind of young girl she is.'' His father told him with a smile

"Sure, Father.'' Inuyasha said, as he ran off to tell Kagome the plan of going to his father's tent for dinner.

Inutaisho just smiled and shook his head, as he watches his youngest son run to his intend mate. He then walked back to his tent to tell his wife about their guest for dinner tonight.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

A Whole New World

Chapter 8

**By Kagome_13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and please ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes. Read and Review. Sorry for the chapter being so short. The Curse is almost over too you guys so go over and check it out. I have one or two chapters to finish it. Yeah ME!**

"Now men, I want you go and found Kagome Higurashi and when you find her, bring her back to the town.'' Naraku announce to his men on his soap box. His men nod their head in agreement; they grabbed their guns and knife and marched on their way.

Kagura and Kanna watched their father told his people about his plans to get rid of the native people that lived up north of them off to the side. He also was talking about his wedding and that everyone in the town was invited to it.

"Kagura, Kanna, It looks like your going to get a new mother…or a little sister really.'' One of the town girls told them. Kagura glared at them and gave them a phony laugh then she returns to glare at her father.

'Shut up, you stupid girls.' Kagura thought as she left the main square and returns back home.

Miroku woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling and he thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, I'm in a woman's cabin.' He got up and starts to sketch out his sore muscles. He found himself staring into brown eyes of a twelve year old boy. Both of them blinked at each other.

"Kohaku, Stop staring at the man and come over and help me with the food.'' The brown head woman told her brother. The young woman was dress in buckskin pants and shirt. She had morconis on and she had a rather long knife in her hand as she skin the deer that she has hang from her door way. The boy got up and helps his big sister skin deer.

"Good Morning, Did you sleep well?'' Sango asked him, as she cut the meat in between.

"Yes thank you.'' Miroku said, as stood up and wiped the dust off. He slow walks up to her and he asked her if she need any help from him. She declined. "Kohaku can handle this. After I cook so of these meats up and store the rest of it. We can go and look for your sister.'' Sango told him, as she gave the rest of the meat to Kohaku, so he could put it in the smoked house to smoke the meat. She then took the meat that she save away and put it into a pot, and start to cook it.

"Miroku right?'' Sango asked him, as she slow stirs the meat.

"Yes, Sango?'' Miroku reply to her and he stare at rather large tool was shape in V.

"Miroku, Could you go around the house to the hen's house and get us some eggs?'' Sango asked him, as she started to set the table with plates and cups.

"Sure, no problem. Do you have a basket or something like that I could use to hold them?'' Miroku asked, as he scans the room looking for one.

"Yes it is by the door on your right hand side.'' Sango told him, as she check on the meat. Miroku look at the door and found the basket and went to the hen's house to get the eggs. Miroku whistle on his way to the hen's house.

"Kohaku, follow him.'' Sango Whispered to her brother, whom did as his sister told him too. He follows the strange Englishman to their hen's house. Miroku knew that the young boy was following him. 'Why is he following me?' Miroku thought to himself. Miroku stop and the boy ran behind a tree. "Hey boy, why are you following me?'' Miroku asked Kohaku. "Because my sister doesn't trust you.'' Kohaku told him.

"She doesn't trust men that much does she?'' Miroku asked, as he collects the eggs and put them in his basket.

"She doesn't trust Englishmen that much.'' Kohaku told him, as he helps Miroku.

"Oh Really, Why may I ask?'' Miroku asked as they walked back to the house.

"Umm, not really.'' Kohaku told him.

"Oh Okay.'' Miroku said as they walked into the house. He hand the eggs to Sango and watch her cook up the eggs and serve them the food.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk to his parent's tent, holding hands. Kagome was very nervous to meet his parents. She knew that his mother was human and was like her, but his father was a demon, an immortal. Inuyasha notice that Kagome's hand was sweat and she had a tight grip on his hands. He pats her hand and he looked at her and told her. "Don't worry about them. They will love you.'' He gave her a small. Kagome nodded in an agreement and she took a gulp of breathe and follow him into his parent's tent.

"Good, Mother and Father We are coming in.'' Inuyasha warned out to his parents. "Come in!'' A woman voice called to them.

"Come on.'' Inuyasha said, as he moves the tent's flap and they enter into the tent. Kagome first notice that the tent, look just like Inuyasha's but it was clean and bigger then him.

"You must be Kagome. I am Inuyasha's mother, Izoyai, It nice to meet you.'' A woman in her forties came up to Kagome and gave her hug. She had long black hair that went past her back. She had beautiful shine purple's eyes.

"It nice to meet you too.'' Kagome told her as she gave her a bright smile.

"Hello Kagome. I am Inutaisho. I am this fool's father and the chief of the village. It nice to meet you.'' A tall man with the same feature of Inuyasha came up and shook her hand. He had long white hair and the same golden eyes that Inuyasha's hand.

"It nice to meet you too.'' Kagome smile at him too.

"Come Come, let's eat. I made a beautiful dinner.'' Izoyai smiled at her and she usher the happy couple to their make shape dinner table. They took a seat on the floor and Izoyai serve them bowls full with some meat and soap.

"Thank you for inviting me. Everything looks so beautiful.'' Kagome told her. "Why thank you.'' Izoyai told with a smile.

"So Kagome, how do like this village so far?'' Inutaisho asked, as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Umm, I like it a lot. I feel very comfortable here and this feels more like home then my real home.'' Kagome told him, as she too took a bite of the food. The news cause Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izoyai looked at each other. Izoyai raise her eyes brows out her son, she was trying to convey a message to him. "Kagome would you like to stay here in the village forever?'' Inutaisho asked her with a small smile.

"Yes very much. Why do you ask?'' Kagome asked confused as she looked at everyone in the group.

"Kagome, will you be my woman?'' Inuyasha asked, as he picked up her hand and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome looked confusedly and shocked at everyone in the group.

To Be Continue….

**Please Read And Review. Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Whole New World**

**By Kagome_13**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoy this Chapter. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Also have a great New Years too, incase I don't update again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

"_Umm, I like it a lot. I feel very comfortable here and this feels more like home then my real home.'' Kagome told him, as she too took a bite of the food. The news cause Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izoyai looked at each other. Izoyai raise her eyes brows out her son, she was trying to convey a message to him. "Kagome would you like to stay here in the village forever?'' Inutaisho asked her with a small smile._

"_Yes very much. Why do you ask?'' Kagome asked confused as she looked at everyone in the group._

"_Kagome, will you be my woman?'' Inuyasha asked, as he picked up her hand and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome looked confusedly and shocked at everyone in the group._

Inuyasha stared Kagome's wide eyed and shocked face. His nervous was torturing his mind, in his mind he thought she was going to say No, to him because he was half demon and he was supposedly a savage. Thoughts running through her head, at the question. She looked into golden eyes and saw the love and compassion that he had for her. He was very kind to hear and at time he could be fun together. She knew that her life would never be dull and she they could have a good life together. Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

Inuyasha's heart speed up, when he saw her head nodded. She agreed to be his wife. He smiled brightly at his parents then he kisses his bride to be on her mouth. Kagome was shocked when she felt Inuyasha's lips against hers. They felt nice and soft. For a moment, she forgot that she was in the company of her soon to be parents-in-law. When she heard someone cough, she stopped kissing Inuyasha and she felt her face heated up as she looked at Inutaisho and Izoyai, whom were sleeping brightly at them.

Izoyai smiled and she rushed to give Kagome a big hug. Izoyai kissed both Kagome's checks and smiled again at her. "You will be happy here and I have always wanted a daughter. Now I have two daughters. Since you agree to marry Inuyasha, you can't possible to stay in the same tent with Inuyasha until the wedding. You will stay with us.'' Izoyai told Kagome, behind her Inutaisho was trying to give his wife that he didn't want Kagome to stay with them. He didn't want to keep his romantic interest away from his wife until the wedding.

Inutaisho's son also didn't like the plan of Kagome being away from. He enjoys her being in his tent and he enjoys sleeping next to her. "Oh, I don't want to be a burden on you.'' Kagome replied sweetly to her soon to be mother in law. She knew that Inutaisho want his wife to himself and he couldn't have alone time with her if Kagome was to stay with them.

"Yes, Izoyai let Kagome have her way.'' Inutaisho told his wife. Izoyai glared at her husband. "Inutaisho, you can't expect her to stay with Inuyasha, not until after the ceremony.'' She snapped at her husband.

"But…'' Inutaisho tried to tell her. He had a pout face on, he tried to think of a quick plan which would satisfies himself and his wife desire to keep Kagome out of her son's reach. "Ahh, I have an idea. She can still with Kaede.'' Inutaisho told his wife with a giant smile on his face. Her eyes light up with the thought. "You are right, Husband dear. That would be prefect. Kagome, my dear, you shall stay with Kaede until the wedding.'' Izoyai told Kagome, whom was confused about who was Kaede. Inuyasha groaned, now he had to deal with Kaede when ever had want to see his bride.

"Hmmm, who is Kaede?'' Kagome asked politely, she looked back and forth at their faces, trying to figure out who was Kaede. "Kaede is our healer. She will be your guardian, until the wedding is done and over with. She is very strict when it comes to old tradition. She is a nice old lady but strict. But for some strange reason she doesn't get along with Inuyasha'' Izoyai told Kagome, as she patted the young girl's hand. Inutaisho laughed at his wife's remark.

"She dislikes Inuyasha, because he breaks the rules. He is a law breaker.'' Inutaisho said with a smile as he ruffed Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha slapped his dad's hands away from him. "I am seem to remember that Kaede also dislike you too, until you straighten out my dear.'' Izoyai told her husband smartly with a smile. Inutaisho smiled at his wife. "That is true, my dear wife.'' He replied to her with a swift kiss on her check.

"Come, Kagome. I saw introduced you to Kaede right now.'' Inutaisho told Kagome, whom was enjoying the show between the families. Her parents never batter with each\ other. Kagome didn't think her parents loved each other like Inuyasha's parents did, but her parent's did have somewhat respect for each other.

Kagome was somewhat close to her brother Miroku, whom was four years, her senior. He would be back from England by now. He had went there looking for a bride. 'I wonder if he had found one?' she thought to herself, this family remember her of hers and it made her want to cry. She slowly starts to cry, which made Inuyasha and his parent stop their friendly batter when they heard her sob. Inuyasha didn't like hear her cry so he gently gave her a hug and asked what is wrong. Kagome tried to control her tears and talk but she couldn't help it. Izoyai right away know what made her cry. "She misses her family, the poor dear. Kagome, you stay here and Inuyasha can stay here until you fall asleep. Maybe, we can invite your family to the wedding. I would love to see you family whom brought up such a sweet girl.'' Izoyai told her, with a carcass on Kagome's face. Kagome gave her a watery smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

Miroku followed Sango and her brother as they walked through the forest. He slapped a bug that was on his face, when he did that he almost knocked himself out. Kohaku and Sango saw this action through the corner of their eye and Sango smiled and Kohaku laughed right out loud. "Ha-ha, Very funny. Laugh all you want. I am not used to these bugs and I am not much of outdoors guy.''

"We can tell.'' Both his guides told him with a laugh. Miroku huffed and rolled his eyes. He continued to follow them; Sango told him that they were going to a nearby Indian village that was friendly to strangers. Maybe they had some word on Kagome's whereabouts. Miroku prayed a silent prayer that his sister was safe and nothing bad had happen to her. He tried to keep his thoughts positives and he hope that he finds her before Naraku's men find her.

"Men, did you find her?'' Naraku asked, as he step into the camp that his men had step up a come miles from the town. "No sir, we have found no trace yet, but tomorrow we are planning to go to the savage Wolf Village and asked around. I heard that there was a recent battle between them and the Dog tribe. Maybe they would have news of her.'' One of his men told him.

"Good, find out what you can and warn those natives that if they don't tell the truth they will have to deal with my wrath and if they want to say alive they will tell me the truth. Do you understand?'' Naraku growled to his men, whom all nodded their heads agreed.

"Good.'' Naraku said with a smirk.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Please. Also Merry Christmas and see you later. I try to update Inuyasha the Ape man! So looked out for that story! Peace Kagome.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Whole New World

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please read and Review and sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling mistakes. Also sorry for the short chapter**

"_Good, find out what you can and warn those natives that if they don't tell the truth they will have to deal with my wrath and if they want to say alive they will tell me the truth. Do you understand?'' Naraku growled to his men, whom all nodded their heads agreed._

"_Good.'' Naraku said with a smirk. _

Miroku follow Sango and her little brother through the woods. He was tired of being in the woods, last night he had to sleep in it and he had got attack with bugs. He arms were cover in red dots that itch so badly, that he had made them bleed. Sango had told him to stop starching them but he could not help and he told her so.

"Sango, what are this red dots on my arms?'' He asked her, as she cut down some tree branching blocking her way. "They are mostiqui bites; they are little insects that like to suck on blood. Now stop starching them or you going to make them bleed again.'' She yelled at him, and slaps his hand as he tried to starch one of the bites.

"But it ITCHS!''

"I know it itches, but stop it otherwise you going to have ugly scars on your arm. Do you want them you vain Englishman?'' She yelled at him. Her face was bright red and her face got even redder when she felt his hand touch her butt. "You pervant!" She screamed at him then slapped him. He fell down to the ground and groans in pain.

"Stupid English man is that the way you treat your woman.'' She screamed at him and then she kick him then ran off. Kohaku saw all this and shook his head. He follows his sister and told Miroku "Come on, let go white man. You got to find that crazy sister of yours.'' Miroku stumbled up and let out another groan off pain as he slowly follows the pair.

"Stupid Kagome, where the hell are you? I just want to go back home.'' He mumbled to himself as he pushes the branches a way. He continues to groan and silently cruse his sister in her mind.

Kagome had waked up in her soon to be parents-in-law's tent. She was shock that she had the nerve to say yes to Inuyasha's marriage propose. She wonder what her parents would say when they had found out that she was soon to be married to Native. They most likely would not approve of him and would mostly disown her, but she was not afraid to be disown or living on her home. Inuyasha's family seems very accepting and didn't mind her weird tradition since they were mixes. The only person that she would miss from town was her older brother Miroku.

She kind of wants to invite him to the wedding. Hopeful, she and Inuyasha could have the wedding of mixed of both their cultures. She got up and starts to help Izoyai with breakfast and wonder what Inuyasha was doing.

Inuyasha was heading back to the town, where Kagome must have come from. He wants to inform her parents of their engagement and see what kind of family Kagome came from. He hops over trees and he could smell a small fox demon name Shampoo following him as he runs to the town. He stops and glares at the little red hair boy.

Hippo was shock to find himself with the chief's son in front of him. He had just want to see the town that was filled with some many new people that didn't look like him or even dress like him. Shippoo was shaking in his shoes as he faces Inuyasha whom was growling at him. Inuyasha asked him. "What are you doing following me, shrimp?''

The little boy took a large gulp of air and he was afraid to answer Inuyasha, whom was one of the fiercest of all the warriors in their village. "I want to see the town where that pretty girl came from.'' He told his chief's son honestly. He turns his attention to the ground. Inuyasha huffed. "Why you want to see that stupid place?'' He asked the little boy, "Because it is new and your father forbids us from going there and I want to see them.'' Shippo explained to him.

"Ah.'' Inuyasha said in acknowledgement. He could see why the little boy wants to see the new people. That was one of the many reasons how Inuyasha had found Kagome, beside with the fight with the wolf people. "Fine, you can tag along but don't get caught.'' Inuyasha told him with a glare. The news made Shippoo faced light up. "Yes sir!'' Shippoo hop onto Inuyasha's Shoulder.

"Good, let's go!" Inuyasha told him and they took off towards the town.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the long wait. Sorry for all the crappy spelling and grammar mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

**Sorry for horrible grammar/spelling mistakes. Please enjoy and review. Also sorry for the long wait.**

_Ah.'' Inuyasha said in acknowledgement. He could see why the little boy wants to see the new people. That was one of the many reasons how Inuyasha had found Kagome, beside with the fight with the wolf people. "Fine, you can tag along but don't get caught.'' Inuyasha told him with a glare. The news made Shippoo faced light up. "Yes sir!'' Shippoo hop onto Inuyasha's Shoulder._

"_Good, let's go!" Inuyasha told him and they took off towards the town._

Inuyasha follow the scents of the foreign smells to the white settler's villages. He looks at the little town and saw all this foreign buildings. They were not made out of animal's skin. They were building of wood and some other sources. Inuyasha hop on top onto the nearest house and continue to follow Kagome's family scent. As he continues his journey he notice a lot of men walking around the town with this long tools that smell of gun power and fire. Shippoo was on his shoulder and he asked Inuyasha what were those long culps things.

"I don't know.'' Inuyasha told him, but he knows deep down that those types of weapons would wound his men easily. "Let continue on.'' He told Shippoo as the land on the last house at the end of the street. That is where Kagome's scent was the strongest in the town. He smelt that there were other people in the house. Two of them smelt very much like Kagome's scents, they mostly were her parents. Inuyasha told Shippoo to stay on top of the roof while he goes down and talk to his future parent's in law.

Shippo nodded his head in agreement. He felt very nervous for his leader, enter unknown territory. It was not like going against the Wolf tribe, these people were vast different from them. They lived differently, they dressed differently and they were invaders on their land. Shippoo was still very much in shock that the second son of Inu Taisho would fall in love with a human, a foreign woman at that. Shippoo just prayed to the Great Spirit that they would protect the soon be leader of their tribe.

Inuyasha step off the house and went to door. He stood tall and proud. He knocks on the door and when the door opens, he found himself face to face with one of the servants girls. When she saw him in his savage appearance she immensely let out a scream and fled from the door, which cause Mr. Higurashi to rush into the hallway and he found an Indian at his door. He was in shock. He had lost his daughter and son to the woods where these little beasts live. He didn't know if either one of them were alive or dead. He then ran in a grab his gun ready to blast that Indian before he had the chance to finish the family off.

Inuyasha saw what the old man was going to do so he rushes in stop him before he got the gun. Mrs. Higurashi came from the kitchen and found her husband struggling with Inuyasha and she goes storm off into the town hall. She calls out to the men with their rifles that there was a savage in her house attacking her husband, which immentality got the men riled up. All the men went into the Higurashi's house ready to blast the savage's head off. Inuyasha heard loud noises from behind him and he saw an angry mob coming for him so he hit his future father-in-law and ran out of the house. He ran onto top of the house to grab shippoo before demark on his journey back home and there was bullets flying high and low for them.

'Damn it!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he fled to the woods. That stupid old man jump to conclusion before Inuyasha had the chance to introduce himself or even tell them that Kagome was alive. He kind of felt bad for punch his soon to be a father in law in the face but oh well that is life. "Well that didn't go well.'' Shippoo told Inuyasha whom just glared at him as the continue back home.

After a long day of traveling with Miroku complaining about the mosquito bites they finally made it to the Dog tribe. Miroku was very fanstancied by this people; just like Sango they were animal's skins and live in animal tents. "Come, Miroku we shall asked Inutaisho and his sons if they had take your sister or one of the other tribes took her.'' Sango told the Englishman who was gaping at everything and everyone in sight. She hopes that he didn't try to grope any of the women here in the village because Inutaisho would not approve of a foreign touch his people's women inappropriate.

They walk to the largest tent in the village and Sango made their presence know and a loud voice grants them permission to enter. Miroku enter the tent and found himself to be staring at a giant white haired man and a small brunette woman by his side. This man was not any person he had seen. He had strange marks on his face and point to ears. "It is not polite to stare.'' The woman told Miroku which cause him to blush in embrassement. "I am sorry.'' He mummer to them as he follows Sango suit and sat down.

"Ah, Sango and Kohaku, what brings you to the village?'' Inutaisho asked them graciously as his wife offers them food and water. "Great Inutaisho, this Englishman asks if you have seen his sister. She is from one of the nearby human villages and we are hoping that she may be in your keep.'' Sango told them. Inutaisho and Izoyai both looked at each other and they both immendenly know who they were talking about.

"I believe Yes, I do know such a girl.'' Inutaisho told them, which cause Miroku to wake up and was startled to her that truly his sister was alive. "Kagome is here?'' He asked them and both of them nodded. "Where is she? May I see her?'' He asked them anxiously. He was ready to fight these people to get his sister and him back to their little town.

"She is alright and quite happy here.'' Izoyai told Miroku which cause him to be confused. Why was his sister happy to be here? She was trapped in this unknown tribe and everything was different from home. He couldn't believe it. "Yes, she is quite happy. She has agreed to marriage our son Inuyasha.'' Inutaisho told the group quite proudly. This news made Miroku dumbfound. Kagome marry an Indian, so strange. She was already engaged that old man Naraku in the town. Oh what pickle, Kagome was in this time.

To Be Continued…

**Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy the chapter. Also Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer; Don't own Inuyasha!

_"She is alright and quite happy here.'' Izoyai told Miroku which cause him to be confused. Why was his sister happy to be here? She was trapped in this unknown tribe and everything was different from home. He couldn't believe it. "Yes, she is quite happy. She has agreed to marriage our son Inuyasha.'' Inutaisho told the group quite proudly. This news made Miroku dumbfound. Kagome marry an Indian, so strange. She was already engaged that old man Naraku in the town. Oh what pickle, Kagome was in this time._

Miroku was in shocked. His little sister had agreed to marriage a savage. He didn't know what to say but he knew that once his parents heard this news. They would be furious about this.

Their parents had agree on her behalf to marry Naraku, the town's mayor whom was an old man with two children of his own. He looked at the chief man and his wife in disbelief.

"Can I talk to my sister? Please/ It is very urgent.'' Miroku asked , Izoyai glanced at her husband whom nodded his head.

"Follow me! She is at the river.'' Izoyai told Miroku whom nodded his head in respect to the chief man. Sango stared at the Englishman. She felt something for the Englishman but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Izoyai and Miroku walked quietly to through the village. Miroku felt the stares and heard the whispers. They finally arrived at the river, where many of the village woman were they were either collecting water or washing the family's clothing with a rock.

At the for far end of the river, Miroku saw his sister for the first time in almost a year. She had grown up a lot in the past years. Her hair was longer and curly at the end of it. She was talking to other village woman. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. He never seen his sister so happy before in their small town. She was shunned, a outcast but here in this village that she felt welcome and it looked like she had more friends here.

"Kagome! Someone is here for you.'' The chief man's wife called out to his sister. Kagome's let out a laugh then turn her graze toward them. When she saw her brother Miroku; her face went from happy to sad. The sparkle left her eyes as she stared into her older brother's eyes.

She stood up from the river and she walked toward them. She stop a couple of feet away from them. "Miroku.'' She said to him with a nodded.

"Kagome.'' Miroku said, his emotion started to get the best of him. She was safe! She was happy. He ran toward her and gave her a hug. He was happy to see her but he didn't think she was very excited to see him.

When Kagome saw her older brother Miroku; She had mixed feelings . She loved her brother, but at the sometime he didn't always understood her. When he wrapped his arms around her, it made her feel like a little girl whenever the kids in town would make fun of her. He would always have her back and protect her from them.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?'' Kagome whisper to him. They separated and they stared at each other.

"Well, I thought you need someone to rescue you but it looks like you are very content.'' Miroku told her with a smile.

"I'm very happy here. Please don't ask me to return to the town.'' Kagome begged her brother. She looked so sorrowful at him. Miroku smiled weakly at her. " I am not going to make you return home but Father and mother are not going to be very happy that you are planning to marry a native especially when they had promise you're hand in marriage to Mayor Naraku.'' Miroku told his sister. Kagome had a face of disgust when he mention Naraku.

Her face cause Miroku to laugh at her. " I totally agree with you about him but our parents are crazy. But you should warn your new family that Naraku and the town's me are heading this way.'' Miroku told her jokily.

Kagome looked at him shocking. "What? Miroku, please tell that is a joke. A poor joke on your part.'' Kagome told him worriedly.

"No, sis, I'm very serious. Naraku is on his way here. He want to destroy all the villages and he still wants you to be his wife. That why I had to sneak into the forest to find you. Otherwise, I would been force to join his mini army.'' Miroku told her sorrowful.

Kagome looked at Izoyoi worry. "We must leave and find them before they come to the village. '' Kagome grabbed Izoyai's hand. "I want to be with Inuyasha, but not at the expense of everyone losing their life and their homes because of me.'' She told Izoyai; whom saw the sadness in her future daughter-in-law.

"Kagome, I know that you want to save the village but you have to tell Inuyasha about your options. We are strong and we can face anything those white devils throw at us.'' Izoyai told her with a gentle smile.

Kagome let out a sniff and nodded her head. "Okay.''

"Good, now come back to the tent. Miroku, your welcome to come and stay to.'' Izoyai told the Englishman.

"I will be delighted to stay at your home, my lady.'' He told her with a bow. Izoyai giggled. "Well good then follow me silly Englishman.'' They all head back to the village.

"Mayor, one of those savages tried to attack the Higurashi's home, is it bad enough that they lost of their children to those Indians. They get attack in their own home.'' Mrs. Wilson rant on to Naraku, as she serve him and his family to their dinner.

"Mrs. Wilson, don't worry. We will deal with the problem tomorrow.'' Naraku gave her a smile. As he cut into his steak. "Oh, thank goodness, Mr. Mayor.'' Mrs. Wilson said she gave him a bow and left.

"Father, are you really going to attack the village? Just because they took that stupid girl?'' Kagura asked as she eat her green peas.

"My darling daughter, that is none of your damn business and don't call your future step mother for it is you that I find stupid. So shut your mouth and eat your food.'' Naraku growled at his daughter.

Kagura quickly shut up and glared at her father. They continued to eat her dinner in silently until on of his men came in.

"You have any news?'' Naraku asked, as he continue to eat his meal.

"Yes, Mayor but it is not the best news.''

"I will be judge of that!'' Naraku told him with a glare. The man swallow a gulp. "The wolf tribe will not aid you in the battle against the dog tribe.''

"Why is that? Mr. Watson? Umm, I told you to tell those bloody savages that if they help us. We would not wiping out.'' Naraku said as he stood up.

"Yes mayor…I told them but their leader a Mr. Kouga was very forth ward that he didn't care about us and didn't trust us.'' Mr. Watson stammer taking another gulp of air.

"oh really? Well then I guess we will just have to destroy his villages at the same time. Go get the men ready. I got a score to settle and wife to marry.'' Naraku said as he stepped away from the table.

"Yes, sir.''

"Good, now get the hell out!''

Inuyasha and Shippo arrive back in the village. Everyone seem to be more busier then normal. Inuyasha saw Sango and her brother. He waved toward them and continued to his parents' tent.

He walked into his parent's tent. He found himself staring at a male that was sitting next to his woman. He growled at him. He looked at his parents and growled at the strange man.

"Who is this?'' He growled at the Englishman.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Also sorry for the horrible grammar and bad spelling. I am thinking about updating Inuyasha the ape man soon too. Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
